coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
9 Coronation Street
]] 9 Coronation Street is the third house going west on the terraced side of Coronation Street. The house is well known for its blue bricks, guttering and front door. It is situated between No.7 and No.11. No.9 is currently home to Tyrone Dobbs, his daughter Ruby Dobbs, Fiz Stape and her daughter Hope Stape. Tyrone had been Jack and Vera Duckworth's lodger when they owned the house. They sold it to him instead of leaving it to their son Terry as Tyrone had been a better son to them, despite not being a blood relation. The striking appearance of the house - namely the stone cladding - was Vera's idea, as she wanted it to stand out. Some years later, Vera renamed the house "The Old Rectory", when she was trying to out-do the neighbours. Other past residents include Ivan, Linda, and Paul Cheveski, Ken, Valerie, Peter, and Susan Barlow, Len Fairclough, Ray Langton, Jerry Booth, Rita Fairclough, Chalkie and Craig Whitely, Curly Watts, Judy, Billy, Becky and Gary Mallett, Maria Connor, Molly Dobbs, Tommy Duckworth, Tina McIntyre and Kirsty Soames. History Construction ]] Coronation Street was built in 1902, opposite Hardcastle's Mill and the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. No.9 had an identical configuration to the six other residential houses in the row: on the ground floor, a front parlour, hallway, back room and scullery, three bedrooms on the first floor, and an outside toilet and coal hole in the yard. The first family to move in was the Crappers, on 9th August 1902. Alterations When Ted and Amy Gibson were moving into the house in 1950, they persuaded landlord Edward Wormold to carry out improvements to the back room and scullery; the wall between them was demolished, and the kitchen was extended to the far wall, making the Gibsons the envy of the street. However, their rent was raised accordingly. Neither the Cheveskis nor the Barlows did much with No.9 other than the usual upkeep and decorating. In 1964, Ken Barlow agreed to Ted Grieves's sky-high quote to decorate the house, but Ted walked out when Ken told him to do a good job. The following year, Ken and Valerie's twins Peter and Susan were born, and Ken employed Len Fairclough and Jerry Booth to turn the front parlour into a playroom. It had previously been used as a salon by Val. When Rita Littlewood married Len and moved into No.9, where Len had lived since 1968, she was greatly dissatisfied with the way he lived and was surprised that Len, who owned his own construction business, ran a house which was barely fit for living in. In 1980, Rita gave Len a list of alterations she wanted done to the house, including a fitted kitchen and two rooms knocked into one. Len scoffed at her ideas but - after some persuasion - he installed a new kitchen and put in central heating, though the parlour and back rooms remained separate. : Vera shows off the newly stone clad house]] The biggest change to No.9 took place in 1989, when Vera Duckworth had the front of the house stone-clad, to the neighbours' horror. The garish cladding clashed with the other houses in the Street, which were all red brick, but it was precisely that effect that Vera was aiming for and thus she was pleased with it, although she and Jack were put out when they discovered a few months later that the cladding had de-valued the house. The cladding was re-painted by Clifford Duckworth in 1994, making the blues a deeper shade. When Tyrone Dobbs bought the house in 2008, his girlfriend Molly Compton decided to have the cladding removed as it sent out the wrong message about the house's inhabitants. As soon as worked started on removing it, however, it was discovered that the cladding was fixed on so firmly that they would have to re-render the entire front of the house. Molly then decided to leave the cladding as it was, and Vera's legacy remained. In 1991, the water went off in Coronation Street while Vera was running a bath. It wasn't turned on again until a few days later, and it was without warning, so the house then flooded. Jack Duckworth made an insurance claim but then, seeing an opportunity to decorate the whole house at the insurance company's expense, embellished the claim by saying that water had run through to the hall and back room, and faked water damage to those rooms. However, the insurance company didn't believe the claim and refused to pay anything, so Jack had to pay for the repairs and decorations out of his own pocket. In their second stint at No.9, the Duckworths continued to make cosmetic improvements, and installed a new fitted kitchen in 2000. Two years later, while trying out-do Doreen Heavey, Vera renamed the house "The Old Rectory" and put a sign outside the front door. Doreen changed the sign to read "The Old Wreck" which Vera then painted over so that it again read "The Old Rectory." Tyrone Dobbs bought the house in 2008 and has yet to make any major improvements, other than the decoration of the back room on the year he became the owner. List of owners and residents Owners and Judy Mallett bought No.9 in 1995. Their twins Becky and Billy were born in 1998]] *1902-1947- Mabel Grimshaw The real name of Rosa Hanbury, the stage performer after whom Rosamund Street was named. Mabel inherited the land owned by Sir Humphrey Swinton and carried on his work by seeing through to completion the building of Coronation and Mawdsley Streets. *1947- 1961 - Edward Wormold A local property owner. *1961 - Ivan and Linda Cheveski Ivan worked two jobs to afford the mortgage on the house, which he and Linda bought for £575. When the Cheveskis emigrated to Canada, they left Elsie Tanner in charge of selling the house. *1962-1968 - Ken and Valerie Barlow Ken and Val bought No.9 a few days before getting married. *1968-1982 - Len Fairclough Len bought No.9 from the Barlows for £1,000, and used his old house, 15 Mawdsley Street, for storage. *1982-1983 - Chalkie Whitely Chalkie bought the house for £10,000, plus the carpets for £100. *1983-1995 - Jack Duckworth Bought No.9 for £10,000, putting down a £1,000 deposit. *1995-1999 - Gary and Judy Mallett The Duckworths sold up to the Malletts for £23,000 and bought the Rovers Return using Jack's inheritance money from his brother Cliff's death. *1999-2000 - Gary Mallett Gary stayed at No.9 for another year after Judy's death. *2000-2008 - Jack and Vera Duckworth The Duckworths re-bought No.9 for £28,500, returning to their street when Eunice Gee sold the Park Road B&B, which they were managing. *2008 to present - Tyrone Dobbs In 2007, Jack and Vera planned to retire to Blackpool and sell No.9 to their lodger, Tyrone. Vera died before they bought their new house but Jack honoured the deal and carried on at No.9 as a lodger. Residents *1902-1906 - Albert Crapper Albert, his wife Pearl, and their children Jack and Ronnie, moved in on 9th August 1902. Albert and Jack were mine workers and were among the fatalities at the Weatherfield Main pit disaster of 1906. *1902-1910 - Pearl Crapper Wife of Albert. Pearl was a cleaner at the Rovers Return. After the death of her youngest son Bertie from TB in 1910, Nellie Corbishley invited Pearl to live at the Rovers and she accepted. *1902-1906 - Jack Crapper Eldest son of Albert and Pearl. Jack was killed in the Weatherfield Main pit disaster in 1906. *1902-1910 - Ronnie Crapper Middle son of Albert and Pearl. Ronnie didn't work in the mines and thus he was spared his father and brother's fates. In 1909, he married Rose Weaver and a year later the couple moved into a carriage house at Hardcastle's stables. *1907-1910 - Bertie Crapper Youngest son of Albert and Pearl. Bertie was born after Albert's death. He died of TB in 1910. *1909-1910 - Rose Crapper Wife of Ronnie. In 1910, Rose took a job at Hardcastle's stables and she and Ronnie moved into a carriage house, leaving No.9 empty. *1910-1925 - Ned Buck Mill worker and coffin maker Ned and his family were next to inhabit No.9. Ned died in an accident in the Rovers, where he spent most evenings; arguing with his son Larry over who won the 1921 Derby, Ned was knocked across a table and smashed his head on the floor. He died instantly. *1910-1919 - Sarah Buck Wife of Ned. Sarah also worked at the mill and was a skilled midwife known locally for carrying out abortions. She died from alcohol poisoning in 1919. *1910-1926 - Larry Buck Eldest son of Ned and Sarah. Initially a quiet lad, war made him restless and aggressive. In 1920, he married Avis Grundy and No.9 became their family home. They moved away to Newcastle in 1926. *1910-1915, 1918 - Joe Buck Youngest son of Ned and Sarah. Joe worked in the mill's dye works. In 1913, he married Kelly Smith and they had a son, Jim. Returning after the war, Joe discovered he'd been replaced at work, Joe, Kelly and Jim moved to Canada for a new life. *1910-1916 - Alice Buck Daughter of Ned and Sarah. Ned threw Sarah out a week after she gave birth to an illegitimate son Ben. *1913-1915, 1918 - Kelly Buck Wife of Joe. Kelly worked at the dye works, handling yards of material from the dyeing vats into clean water. She moved into No.9 after marrying Joe. During the war, Kelly moved back to her family home in Collier Street and took a job as a conductress on the trams, and in 1918, after a short time living back at No.9, Kelly, Joe and their son Jim moved to Canada for a new life. *1913-1915, 1918 - Jim Buck Son of Joe and Kelly. At five years old, his parents took him to Canada to live. *1916 - Ben Buck Son of Alice Buck and Vic Piggott. A week after he was born, Ned told Alice to take her bastard child and leave his house. *1920-1926 - Avis Buck Wife of Larry. Avis moved into No.9 when she married Larry in 1920. Their twin children Ian and Lucy were born in 1923 but a house fire that same year killed Lucy. The surviving members of the family moved to Newcastle three years later, leaving No.9 empty for a new family. *1923-1926 - Ian Buck Son of Larry and Avis and twin brother of Lucy. Ian moved with the family to Newcastle in 1926. *1923 - Lucy Buck Daughter of Larry and Avis and twin sister of Ian. Lucy was killed in a house fire on the same year as her birth. *1926-1946 - Jack Todd Jack, wife Vi, and children Jim, Dot, and Sally moved into No.9 in 1926. Jack worked at the shunting yard but lost his job during the Depression and ended up digging up streets for the council for a living. By 1946, Jack was the sole member of his family still living at No.9 and he decided to take up the post of Bessie Street School's resident caretaker. *1926-1944 - Vi Todd Wife of Jack and mother of Jim, Dot and Sally. Vi grew up in No.11 and married Jack in 1914. Vi lost her job at Hardcastle's Mill during the Depression. She died in 1944 when she caught pneumonia after falling into the canal during a blackout. *1926-1945 - Sally Todd Eldest daughter of Jack and Vi. Sally fell in with the Americans during the Second World War and had a son, whom she named Clark, by her GI love Oliver Hart. After the war, she left to marry Oliver. *1926-1945 - Dot Todd Youngest daughter of Jack and Vi. Like her sister, Dot looked like a cert to marry one of the visiting Americans but she settled for the safer Walter Greenhalgh instead. She left home when she wed Walt in 1945. *1926-1942 - Jim Todd Son of Jack and Vi. Jim was killed while fighting in Africa in 1942. *1940-1943 - Daisy Todd Jack's mother, who moved into No.9 when her house was destroyed by a bomb in 1940. She died in her sleep in summer 1943. *1943-1945 - Clark Hart Son of Sally Todd and Oliver Hart. Clark was born out of wedlock but Oliver agreed to marry Sally when the war finished. He kept his promise and Sally and Clark moved to the USA in 1945. *1946-1950 - Jackie Rigby Warehouse storeman Jackie and his father-in-law Alf Nuttall lived at No.9 for four years until they did a moonlight flit in 1950 owning three weeks rent. *1946-1950 - Alf Nuttall Rovers potman who lived with Jackie Rigby. *1950-1960 - Ted Gibson Older couple Ted and Amy Gibson had just married when they moved into No.9. Ted was a bookie's clerk and Amy worked at Miami Modes. They moved out in November 1960 after winning £20,000. *1950-1960 - Amy Gibson Wife of Ted. *1961 - Ivan Cheveski Ivan and Linda moved from Warrington to Weatherfield as their landlady didn't allow children. After less than a year, Ivan persuaded Linda that Canada would be a better environment in which to raise their newborn son Paul, and the Cheveskis emigrated. *1961 - Linda Cheveski Wife of Ivan. From 1940 to 1958, Linda lived next door at No.11. *1961 - Paul Cheveski Son of Ivan and Linda. and Valerie Barlow owned No.9 from 1962 to 1968]] *1962-1968 - Ken Barlow Ken's second address in Coronation Street, after growing up at No.3. Ken and wife Valerie started their married life there in 1962 and stayed until 1968 when they moved to one of the new maisonettes across the street. *1962-1968 - Valerie Barlow Ken's wife. Valerie operated a salon in No.9's front parlour. *1963-1964 - Dave Robbins A teaching colleague of Ken's, who lodged at No.9 while his landlady was ill. *1964-1965 - David Barlow Ken's younger brother, who stayed with the Barlows when he was suspended from his football club for taking a bribe. David left No.9 when he discovered that Ken believed the allegations. He was later cleared. *1965-1968 - Susan Barlow Daughter of Ken and Valerie and twin sister of Peter. *1965-1968 - Peter Barlow Son of Ken and Valerie and twin brother of Susan. *1968-1982 - Len Fairclough Builder and councillor Len bought No.9 and turned it into a bachelor pad. In 1982, now living with wife Rita, Len rebuilt the collapsed No.7 and the Faircloughs moved in there. *1968-1969, 1970-1975 - Ray Langton A partner at the Builder's Yard. Ray was Len's lodger until Ray married Deirdre Hunt in 1975. He and Len didn't always get on; in 1969, Len threw Ray out when he set up a business with Dave Smith, in opposition to Len. He returned to No.9 in 1970, when he'd returned to work as a labourer at the Builder's Yard. *1968 - Marj Griffin A woman who left her husband Basil for Len. Len did everything to put her off - eventually he was saved when Ray passed off a couple of kids as Len's children. *1969 - Janice Langton Ray's younger sister, who arrived at No.9 when she ran away from her probation officer. Ray let her stay but flighty Janice left Weatherfield after stealing Dave Smith's car with Bob Neale. *1969 - Alan Howard Len's old Navy friend lodged at No.9 while setting up a salon locally. *1971-1975 - Jerry Booth Len's old business partner completed the trinity of builder bachelors at No.9 in the early 1970s. Jerry ended up doing most of the housework while Len and Ray chased women. He died of a heart attack. *1974 - Alison Wright Woman who left her husband for Ray but after a few days she was given her marching orders by Len. *1974 - Jonathan Wright Young son of Alison. *1975 - Eddie Yeats Lodged at No.9 for two months after Ena Sharples made him move out of No.5. He left when he was charged with handling stolen goods. and Len Fairclough in 1980]] *1977-1982 - Rita Fairclough After a five-year on/off relationship with Len, including a broken engagement, Rita finally married him and moved into No.9 in 1977. Rita faced an uphill struggle to persuade Len to give her a house fit to live in - he thought the house was fine as it was. In 1982, Len rebuilt No.7, which collapsed in 1965, and the Faircloughs moved in there. *1981 - John Spencer A young boy who was fostered by the Faircloughs. With him came his rabbit, George. *1982 - Sharon Gaskell Len and Rita's foster daughter. When they moved to No.7, Sharon moved with them. *1982-1983 - Chalkie Whitely Chalkie bought No.9 when the Faircloughs moved into No.7. The following year, he won over £3,000 and joined the rest of his family in Australia. *1982 - Craig Whitely Chalkie's grandson. His father Bob Whitely took him to live in Australia. : The Duckworths move in]] *1983-1995, 2000-2009, 2010 - Jack Duckworth Jack, Vera and Terry, their pigeons, their arguments and their misfortunes moved to Coronation Street in 1983 when their house in Inkerman Street was demolished. The Duckworths moved out of No.9 when they bought the Rovers Return in 1995 but fond memories of their first stint made them move back five years later. Jack left the house to move in with Connie Rathbone, with whom he shared a platonic friendship. He moved back in when he found out he was dying from Non-Hodgkin lymphoma, as he wanted to spend his final days in his and Vera's house. *1983-1995, 2000-2008 - Vera Duckworth Wife of Jack. Vera aimed to set her house apart from the neighbours, but the stone cladding actually lowered the market value. She died from heart failure in 2008. *1983-1987, 1988 - Terry Duckworth Nineteen in 1983, Terry was the apple of his mother's eye but not so much with Jack. He left home when he ran off with Linda Jackson, a married woman. He returned the following year, only to leave again when Mike Baldwin sacked him from Baldwin's Casuals for borrowing his Jaguar when Mike was away. Terry often returned, but was less welcome with every visit. *1987-1988 - Amy Burton Vera's nagging mother. Vera insisted that Amy live with her and Jack as she was worried about her health. She left in shame when the Duckworths found out she'd been stealing from the Corner Shop and the Rovers. *1989-1991 - Curly Watts Vera invited Emily Bishop's old lodger to move into No.9 when he was thrown out of the shop flat by Alf Roberts for being unable to pay the rent. Vera gave Curly free lodgings as he was a friend of Terry's. He left when Vera gave his room to Joss Shackleton and made him take the sofa. *1991 - Joss Shackleton A friend of Amy Burton's, who claimed to be Vera's father. Joss convinced Vera that she had Royal blood in her veins but Jack thought he was trying to con her into giving him free lodgings. *1992 - Lisa Duckworth Terry's wife. Lisa stayed at No.9 after Terry did a runner from the prison officer on their wedding day, as he had been given a day release for the nuptials. She returned to Blackpool when she decided she wasn't going to be a prison wife. *1992, 1993, 2011-2012 - Tommy Duckworth Son of Terry and Lisa. Lisa had Tommy when she was living at No.9. After her death, Jack and Vera looked after him as Terry was still in prison. When Terry was released, he sold Tommy to the Hortons. Tommy returned to No.9 aged eighteen and lodged with Tyrone Dobbs, who felt obligated to put him up because he was a Duckworth but they soon became friends. He threw Tommy out when he and Tina McIntyre tried to split up Tyrone and his partner Kirsty Soames. *1993 - Doug Murray Mechanic who lodged with the Duckworths until Jack threw him out for not paying his rent. *1994-1995 - Clifford Duckworth Jack's brother. Vera treated him better than she treated Jack. His wife Elsie collected him after a few weeks. *1995-2000 - Gary Mallett Gary and Judy bought No.9 when Jack and Vera bought the Rovers. In 2000, a year after Judy's death, Gary and the twins moved in with Paula Shipley in Blackpool. *1995-1999 - Judy Mallett Wife of Gary. Judy worked as a barmaid at the Rovers. She died from a blood clot sustained in a car accident in 1999. *1997 - Zoe Tattersall A pregnant teenage girl who was taken in by the Malletts and agreed to sell them her baby for £2,000. She moved into No.4 when she began a relationship with Ashley Peacock. *1997 - Katie Mallett Daughter of Zoe Tattersall and Liam Shepherd. Katie was bought by the Malletts and Gary was registered as the child's father on the birth certificate. Four months later, Zoe snatched Katie and renamed her Shannon. *1998-2000 - Billy Mallett Son of Gary and Judy and twin brother of Becky. *1998-2000 - Becky Mallett Daughter of Gary and Judy and twin sister of Billy. and Jack with Molly and Tyrone]] *2000 to present - Tyrone Dobbs Jack and Vera's lodger from the Park Road B&B. Tyrone became like a second son to the Duckworths. With him came his dog Monica. Tyrone bought the house in 2008. *2001 - Maria Sutherland Tyrone's fiancée, who moved in when Tyrone took a throwaway remark by Vera as an invitation for her to stay. Maria and Tyrone split a few months later when Maria saw Tyrone kissing Fiz Brown. *2006-2010 - Molly Compton Tyrone's girlfriend and eventual wife. Molly left Tyrone in 2010 and was killed that same evening in the tram cash disaster. *2007-2008 - Paul Clayton Jack and Vera's grandson. Paul did a runner after setting fire to Valandro's restaurant in an insurance scam. *2009 - Jackie Dobbs Tyrone's mother, who turned up early in the New Year with no money. Tyrone let her stay, against Molly's wishes. She left on Tyrone and Molly's wedding day after stealing their Paris honeymoon tickets. *2009-2010 - Kirk Sutherland Tyrone's friend, who moved into No.9 when he was made unwelcome by Tony Gordon next door. He moved back into No.7, which Maria owned, after Tony was arrested and Maria went to stay in Ireland with Liam Connor's parents. *2010 - Jack Dobbs Son of Molly Dobbs and Kevin Webster, but Tyrone was in the dark about Molly and Kevin's prior affair and believed Jack to be his for the first three months of the baby's life. After discovering Jack's true paternity, and Molly's death, Tyrone handed Jack over to Kevin. , Tyrone and Tina, the occupants of No.9 between 2011 and 2012]] *2011-2012 - Tina McIntyre Tina was thrown out of her lodgings at the Corner Shop flat when Dev Alahan evicted her so that his daughter Amber Kalirai could live there. She left after three months as she didn't get along with Tyrone's possessive girlfriend Kirsty Soames. *2011-2012 - Kirsty Soames Tyrone's girlfriend and fiancée. Kirsty abused Tyrone physically but promised to change her ways. She briefly left him in 2012 but returned to him after finding out that he wasn't coping well without her. Their daughter Ruby was born in September. *2012 to present - Ruby Soames Daughter of Tyrone and Kirsty. *2013 to present - Fiz Stape Tyrone's current partner. Fiz and her daughter Hope moved out of No.5 in September 2013 to live with Tyrone and his daughter Ruby. *2013 to present - Hope Stape Daughter of Fiz and the deceased John Stape. *2014-2016 - Luke Britton Mechanic at Websters' Auto Centre. Moved in during December 2014 while Fiz was away as he'd had no luck finding accommodation. Following a reconciliation, he moved into No.2a with Maria Connor and her son Liam during April 2016. *2016 - Alya Nazir Moved in during November 2016 having been thrown out of No.6 by grandmother Yasmeen after guiltily admitting that she'd known for weeks about Sharif's affair with family friend Sonia Rahman. She found more permanent accommodation however during the following month, lodging at 15a Victoria Street with Kate Connor. *2016-2017 - Freddie Smith Mechanic at Webster's Autocentre. Freddie moved in temporarily for a short time in October while he convalesced after breaking his wrist, but began lodging permanently from December until he left Weatherfield in April 2017. *2017-2018 - Sean Tully *Moved in after being thrown out of 3 Coronation Street. He looked after Tyrone, Hope and Ruby while Fiz was away, organising ballet lessons, cooking for them and cleaning for them are some of the things he did. He moved out after Fiz split from Tyrone, and wished to have her own independence rather than relying on Sean to do the housework and cooking for her. *2018 to present - Evelyn Plummer *2019 to present - Jade Rowan Other information *In 1962, after the Cheveskis emigrated, No.9 was used as a meeting place for the Black Hand Gang. The other residents only found out when Len Fairclough caught young Billy Makin in the backing. *In 1975, No.9 was the scene of Lynn Johnson's murder, by her husband Roy. Len was briefly the prime suspect. Background information *No.9 was the last house in the row to appear in Coronation Street; it did not debut until Episode 35 (12th April 1961) whereas all other house interiors were seen by Episode 9 (6th January 1961). See also Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street External links *9 Coronation Street at Corrie.net * Category:Buildings in Coronation Street Category:Featured Articles